Leather shield
Dragon Quest }} The leather shield, also known as the small shield, is a recurring shield in the Dragon Quest series. It is a light shield that is often equipped during the beginning of various games. Characteristics The leather shield has had different designs over the years, but at its core, it is a simple shield made out of wood and covered with leather. In the first game, it featured a design of a fire-breathing dragon, and in Dragon Quest II, the center of the shield had a design of a bird spreading its wings. From Dragon Quest III to Dragon Quest VI, the center of the shield had a design of an ant with 12 legs. Starting from Dragon Quest VII, the leather shield now appears to be patched together from various animal skins. Due to its ease of use combined with its defensive value for its price, the leather shield is popular with novice adventurers. It was the weakest shield in the series in terms of defence, but starting with Dragon Quest V, this position was taken by the pot lid. The leather shield has appeared in every main entry in the series so far. Appearances Dragon Quest (game) A rectangular shield made from cow and goat hide. Light and easy to handle, it is the most widely used shield in Alefgard. In later translations of Dragon Quest, the Small Shield was renamed to Leather Shield. It can be bought at Tantegel/Brecconary and Kol for 90 Gold and gives +4 defense power. Dragon Quest II The leather shield has a defense bonus of +4. The Prince of Midenhall and Prince of Cannock can equip it. It can be purchased from Midenhall, Leftwyne, Cannock, and Moonahan for 90 gold and sold for 45 gold. Dragon Quest III The leather shield has a defense bonus of +4. It can be equipped by The Hero, Warriors, Priests, Merchants, Gadabouts, and Sages. It can be purchased from Aliahan and Reeve for 90 gold and sold for 67 gold. In the NES version, it is the only shield that Gadabouts can equip. Dragon Quest IV The leather shield has a defense bonus of +4. Everyone, but Alena and Maya can equip it. Hardie and Laurel have a leather shield among their equipment. It can be purchased for 90 gold coins and sold for 67. Tessie will sell it at Torneko's shop for 135. Dragon Quest V The leather shield has a defence bonus of +4. It can be equipped by the Hero, Bianca, Nera, the Hero's son, and daughter, Prince Harry, Sancho, Tuppence, and various monsters. The leather shield can be purchased from Mostroferrato for 70 gold and sold for 35 gold. One can also be found in the Whealbrook Adit. Dragon Quest VI The leather shield has a defence bonus of +4 and a style bonus of +2. It can be equipped by the Hero, Carver, Nevan, Amos, Terry, and Goowain. It can be purchased from Weaver's Peak, Haggleton, and Somnia for 70 gold and sold for 52 gold. The leather shield can be dropped by leery louts, as well. Dragon Quest VII The leather shield has a defence bonus of +4 and a style bonus of +2. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. It can be purchased from Estard and Ballymolloy for 70 gold and sold for 35 gold. Leather shields can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The leather shield has a defense bonus of +4 and can be equipped by the Hero, Yangus, Angelo, and Morrie. It can be purchased from Farebury for 70 gold and sold for 35 gold. One can also be found in Farebury in the well. The leather shield can made using the Alchemy Pot and can also be upgraded into either the scale shield by combining it with a dragon scale or the bronze shield by combining it with a bronze knife. Recipe: Pot lid + Magic beast hide Dragon Quest IX Info Locations Equipping characters }} Dragon Quest Swords Dragon Quest Builders Gallery Trivia Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game shields Category:Dragon Quest II shields Category:Dragon Quest III shields Category:Dragon Quest IV shields Category:Dragon Quest V shields Category:Dragon Quest VI shields Category:Dragon Quest VII shields Category:Dragon Quest VIII shields Category:Dragon Quest IX shields Category:Dragon Quest X shields Category:Dragon Quest XI shields